Shohoku's Slambook . . .
by coolpriss
Summary: *Tensai's entry uploaded!*Actually, it's /my/ slambook . . . and somehow I managed to get all of them to sign it! How? Well . . . pls r+r!!! ^^
1. Seniors

Shohoku's Slambook . . . 

By coolpriss

coolpriss: Bwahahahaha! They're gonna be big sometime soon . . . 

Sakuragi: (half-lidded eyes) What do you mean 'sometime soon'? We're already big now! All because of this genius!! Wahahahahaha!!!

cp: (sweatdrops) right . . . whatever . . . anyhow, I've got their autographs and I could. . . (grins evilly) sell it to their fans!!! I'm sure the Rukawa Brigade and their ever-growing minions would pay lotsa bucks for this . . . especially since I've got their pictures as well . . .(leans close to your computer screen and whispers) which, of course, is not included in this fic . . . also . . . (looks around and lowers her voice even more) they're not mine. . . but they don't know that in this fic. . . so. . . Bwahahahahaha!!!

Hikoichi: Aaaaahhhhh! (points accusingly at cp) You have no right to do that, coolpriss!

cp: (glares) Why not? Who's gonna stop me? (looks at Hikoichi from head to foot then back again) You? (raises an eyebrow)

Hiko: (sweatdrops) Uh . . . W-what I meant was . . . you could also use the information I researched about them if you want . . . (cries while handing cp his blue notebook)

cp: Hontoni? That's so kind of you! (grabs the notebook) Arigatou!!

Hiko: (goes to a corner and cries some more)

cp: So, anyhoo, the first entry is from Akagi Captain. (leans forward and whispers) Of course, getting Akagi Takenori to sign is far from easy since he's got such a hectic schedule plus he's a no-nonsense sort of guy . . . the exact opposite of a certain simple-minded, so-called genius we know . . . 

Sakuragi: NANI?! (rushed towards cp but was held back by Yohei) What do you mean 'SIMPLE-MINDED'?!

cp: (shrugs) See what I mean? So, without further ado, here's Akagi's stats . . . 

Saku: (still trying to break free from Yohei, shaking his fists at cp) I'll never sign your stupid slambook, coolpriss! And it'll be worth nothing without this tensai's entry!!!

cp: (rubs her hands together, smiling slyly) We'll see about that . . .

Name: Akagi Takenori

Nickname: Captain, Akagi, Gori . . . darn that Sakuragi!

Birthday: May 10

Zodiac: Taurus

School: Shohoku High

Hobbies: studying, lifting weights, punching people on their heads (especially that Redhead . . .)

Saku: (clenching his fists) Ku'sho . . . Gori . . . 

Sports: Basketball - team captain, center

Bestfriend: Kogure Kiminobu

Motto: No guts, no glory

Describe yourself: Hopefully the captain of the best Highschool basketball team in Japan!

Saku: (cries) Gori . . . (then slams his fist into his hand like a genius having a great idea . . . )

cp: (sweatdrops) 

Saku: (gets a pencil and adds: G O R I L L --

cp: (snatches the slambook from him and desperately erases his handwriting)

Saku: (clenches his fists and glares at cp)

Rukawa: (shrugs) Do'aho . . . 

Saku: (tried to rush to Rukawa but was kept back by the Sakuragi guntai) Nanda yo, Rukawa?!!

cp: Anyways . . . 

Define love: To love (as in a sport) is to have guts enough to continue practicing even though you're not exactly good in freethrow . . .

cp, Saku, Ruka: (sweatdrops)

First love: . . . basketball

cp: (still sweatdropping) He's in love with basketball . . . 

Saku: Poor Gori . . . he pushes himself so hard at basketball because no one wants to date a gorilla…

Akagi: (slams his fist on Saku's head) BAKA!!! (strangles Saku)

Ruka: (shrugs)

cp: (tiptoes away from the two then whispers) as we were reading . . . 

Most embarrassing moment: . . . when the whole school saw my butt . . . darn that Sakuragi!!!

cp: (blushes then giggles)

Saku: (covers his mouth coyly with his hand and giggles with cp)

Ruka: . . . 

Akagi: (turns beet red then strangles Saku all over again)

Greatest dream: to win in the National Championships!

Happiest moment: when we won the second place in the Kanagawa Prefecture

Dedication:

Dear coolpriss,

Thank you for always cheering for Shohoku . . . except when we're fighting against Ryonan and you cheer for Sendoh instead . . . Please don't show this to anyone . . . or else . . . 

Akagi

cp: (gulps then sweatdrops) (looks slowly behind her)

Akagi: (looking more like a gorilla than the team captain . . .) 

cp: (turns blue below the eyes) Eh . . . he . . . he . . . (grabs her slambook and runs for her life)

______________________________________

cp: (stops with a cloud of dust behind her and pants) (looks around her and let our a breath of relief to find no one there.) Now, (huff) it's time (puff) for the ever (huff) loyal (puff) deputy-captain . . . 

Name: Kogure Kiminobu

Nickname: Megane-kun

Birthday: July 12

Age: 17

Zodiac: cancer

School: Shohoku High

Hobbies: studying, trying be like Akagi

cp: (sweatdrops)

Sports: basketball

Friends: all the members of the basketball club

Bestfriend: Akagi Takenori

Motto: "We're strong!"

Describe yourself: friendly, wears glasses, peace-loving, sensitive, simple

Define love: love is a flower that grows day by day and blossoms without the aid of season . . . 

Saku: (tears cascading down his face) Megane-kun! That is exactly how I feel about Haruko-san . . . (face turns dreamy) She's like a flower that ---

cp: (shoots a crumpled piece of paper directly in Saku's mouth) Wahahaha! And she scores! Two points for coolpriss!!!

Saku: (spits out the paper) Why you---! (starts to charge at cp but was held back by Yohei)

Yohei: Stay calm, Hanamichi! She's a girl!

Saku: I don't care! Let go of me!

cp: Wahahaha!

Kogure: (sweatdrops)

Ruka: . . . 

Crush: hm . . . well . . . my idol is Akagi because of his guts and because he's such a great student, basketball player, teamcaptain. . . 

Saku: (gasps) Ohh . . . Glassman and Gori . . . (starts to snicker)

Akagi: (blushing) (punches Saku on the head) DO'AHO!

cp: (whispers) if my memory serves me right, there are a couple of episodes wherein Akagi and Kogure are seen having a date . . . {actually they're probably just eating out after the practice and were discussing team stuff. So those MitKo fans, please don't flame me . . . ;_;}

Greatest dream: to be one of the starting members again . . . to be a great student and basketball player like Akagi

Saku: (sniggers)

Akagi: (glares)

Saku: (quiets down)

Kogure: (red-faced and crossed) IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!!!

cp: (trying to keep a straight face) Calm down, Kogure-san!

Ruka: . . . (shrugs)

Happiest moment: When I made that very important shot during the game with Ryonan

Dedication:

Dear coolpriss,

Thank you for asking me to sign here on your autograph book. It made me feel special somehow. Thanks also for always supporting the Shohoku basketball club. Take care. Keep it up!

Always,

Kogure

cp: (sighs) He's so sweet . . . too bad he's . . . 

Kogure: (half-lidded) I'm what?

cp: (smiling nervously, with an eyebrow shaking up and down) Nothing, Kogure-san . . . I didn't say anything . . .

____________________________________________________

cp: (clearing her throat) Now, on to Mitsui!

Name: Mitsui Hisashi

Nickname: Micchan, Micchy--at least it's better than Hisshy! Darn that Sakuragi!!!

Saku: (bending from hips) Ehehehe

Micchy: (kicks Saku's butt)

Saku: What did you do that for?!

Micchy: Wanna fight?

Kogure: (hurries between them) Hey, c'mon, no fighting!

Saku, Micchy: grrr . . . 

Anzai-sensei: O ho ho ho 

Micchy: (ears suddenly growing thrice its size) Anzai-sensei! (clears his throat and behaves)

Saku: Hey! Fight like a man, Micchy! 

Kogure and Yohei: (each holding one of Saku's arms) Calm down!

Birthday: May 22

Age: 18

Zodiac: Gemini

School: Shohoku

Hobbies: practicing basketball so that I'd regain the two years I've lost . . . 

Saku: Yeah, you need that, Micchy . . . too bad you're not as good as this tensai . . . Wahahaha

Micchy: Nani?! (rushes to Saku but was held back by Kogure)

Anzai: O ho ho ho 

Micchy: (stays still)

Sports: basketball

Saku: Too bad streetfighting can't be considered a sport . . .

Micchy: grrr . . . 

Kogure: (standing in front of Mitsui) Calm down . . . 

Anzai: O ho ho ho

Friends: the Mitusi fanclub

Bestfriend: Miyagi Ryota

cp: (leans over) haven't you noticed how they'd almost always appear together . . . ?! ^_^;;

Motto: "I want to play basketball (again)!"

Saku: You should've won best actor that time!

Micchy: grrr! (steps a foot forward)

Kogure: (waving his hand) Don't, Mitsui!

Anzai: O ho ho ho

Describe yourself: One of the best three-point-shooters in the nation!

Saku: (opens his mouth to make fun of Mitsui but was glonked in the head by Akagi)

Kogure: Arigatou, Captain!

Most embarrassing moment: When I fainted on our game with Ryonan

Saku: (whispering) You should retire if you can't even finish the game . . . 

Mitsui: Temero! (tries to attack but was held barely held back by Kogure)

Gori: (picks up Saku and throws him back)

Kogure: Relax, Mitsui!

Anzai: O ho ho ho

Greatest dream: To be able to repay Anzai-sensei for his kindness to me . . .

Anzai: Iie, Mitsui-kun . . . to see you play is enough . . .

Mitsui: (tears falling down like waterfalls) Anzai-sensei . . . 

Saku: (creeps in and tries to say something but was picked by Gori and thrown back)

Dedication: 

Dear coolpriss,

I don't know you very well but thanks anyways.

Mitsui

Aya-chan: (elbows cp) You're considerably quiet on this entry, coolpriss . . .

cp: (sighs, her eyes turned to hearts and her hands on her flushed cheeks . . .) Mitsui-kun . . .

Aya: (raises her eyebrow) Eh?? (sighs defeatedly) Here's another one of them . . . (then half-closes her eyes) I thought you're in love with Sendoh . . . 

cp: (sighs again) Oh, yeah . . . Sendoh-kun . . . (sighs for the third time)

Aya: (stares incredulously at cp then shakes her head and walks away . . .)

cp: (sigh . . .) Mitsui-kun . . . Sendoh-kun . . .

Minna: (walks away from cp, staring suspiciously at her and shaking their heads)

Miyagi: (suddenly appears and runs after them) Hey! Jouto mate! It's my turn now!

*nobody listens

Miya: (crossed. Turns to cp whose eyes are still hearts) Oi! Coolpriss! (grabs cp and shakes her)

cp: Sendoh-kun . . . ?

Miya: (two crosses) Oi! It's my turn now! (shakes her harder)

cp: Mitsui-kun . . . ?

Miya: (leans over her ear) OOYYYYY!!!!!!

cp: (heart eyes turned to swirls then became all woobly and slowly falls down) Sen . . . doh . . . kun . . . 

*to be continued . . . 


	2. Lower Years

coolpriss: (cries while stroking her ear delicately) My poor ear . . .

Miyagi: Ahem!

cp: (glares at Miya then says in a loud voice) I can't hear anything because *someone* broke my eardrums . . .

Miya: (places himself near cp's other ear then shouts) AHEM! There, did you hear that? (smirks)

cp: (covered both her ears and shot Miya a look that could stop fire) WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!

Miya: (retorts) You said you couldn't hear anything . . . 

cp: (shouts back) All because of you! Baka!!

Miya: It's your fault! You didn't listen to me the first time! You kept on blabbering nonsense!

cp: So you're blaming me now?! You . . . you . . . (shakes her fist at Miya) Hey. Now wait a minute. This is *my* fic. I am the author and you're *just* a character . . . (narrows her eyes) I could turn you into a frog if want to! Or worse . . . I could get your precious Aya-chan to hate you . . . (grins smugly)

Miya: (sweatdrops) J-jouto mate, coolpriss-chan . . . what I meant was you should continue now your great fanfic . . . 

cp: (smirks) Hn. Maybe you're right . . . 

Miya: (nods, smiling sweetly) Hai. Your fans are waiting for your next chapter . . .

cp: (sighs) I originally planned this fic to be a one-shot. If only a *certain someone* didn't break my eardrums, it should've been finished by now . . . 

Miya: (looks away tiredly) Yare, yare. Just get on with it!

cp: (scowling) What did you just say?

Miya: (waving his hands) Nothing, coolpriss-chan . . . 

cp: (still glaring at Miya) So, anyway, the next entry is from this short baka . . .

Miya: (crying) You dinna have to emphasize 'short' . . . when I actually called your fic great . . . 

cp: (rolls her eyes) Yare, yare. Just get on with it!

Name: Miyagi Ryota

Nick: Ryochin 

Saku: (suddenly appearing out of nowhere) Aah! You forgot something . . . (grabs the notebook and writes) S H O R T Y---

Miya: (grabs the slambook from Saku and erases his addition) Baka! You walked away from me when I was calling you, pretending you didn't hear me, and now you appear and ruin my entry! Not to mention insult me!

Saku: I was just telling the truth!

cp: (grabs the autograph book from Miya once he was finished erasing) Let's just get on with it!

Birthday: July 31

Zodiac: Leo

School: Shohoku

Hobbies: Getting close to Aya-chan!

Sports: Basketball

Friends: Sakuragi Hanamichi and other Shohoku basketball club members

Saku: (cries) Ryochin! You actually wrote my name as one of your friends . . .

Miya: (sweatdrops) Nani yo? (then turns his back on Saku) I should have known better . . . I knew you'd insult me, but I thought coolpriss wouldn't show it to anyone . . . (flashes cp a /look/)

cp: (puts her arms behind her neck and looks around, whistling . . . even if she doesn't know how to whistle. . .)

Mitsui: (talks to Miya) You shouldn't have specified his name . . . 

Gori: (also talks to Miya only) You know that baka's good for nothing but to put himself up and insult people . . . when all he does himself is be a fool . . . 

Miya: Yeah, the clown of the club . . . 

Ruka: (nods approvingly)

Saku: (huge cross) NANI?!

Kogu: (having a hard time stopping Saku even with the help of the guntai) Relax, Sakuragi!

Bestfriend: Mitsui Hisashi

cp: (whispers while the others are fighting behind her) Like I told you before, it's just that I noticed that more often than not, Miyagi and Mitsui are always together, or at least next to each other like when they would meet unexpectedly in front of the school on some mornings, they'd always come next to each other . . . okay, I'll stop now . . .

Motto: "Steady. Let's get another ball in!"

Describe yourself: fast, cool, has an earring, curly hair, . . . cute . . . 

Saku: Cute as in short!

Miya: (exasperated and crossed) Look, everybody knows that already, okay?! You don't have to say it over and over again!

Saku: (chants softly) Short. Short. Short. Short. Short. Short. Short. Short.

Miya: (three huge crosses) Te me . . .

Gori: (smacks Saku on the head) Shut up!

Ruka: (shrugs) Do'aho . . .

Define love: Love is whenever I see Aya-chan . . . 

Ayako: (sweatdrops) That's not a definition . . .

Miya: (creeps closer to Aya) But it's true, Aya-chan . . . (blushes)

Aya: E? (sweatdrops again) Will you please continue now, coolpriss?

cp: Hai!

Crush: AYA-CHAN!!!

Aya: (half-lidded with huge sweatdrop)

Miya: (turning crimson and holding his cheeks) I'm a bit embarrassed . . . (stealing glances from Aya)

Minna: (huge sweatdrop)

Greatest dream: To finally go on a date with Aya-chan!!! To be the best point guard in the nation!! To have my own fanclub! {then in smaller characters} To grow taller . . .

Saku: Wahaha! Well, you can dream all you want, Ryochin. But you'll never grow anymore! Wahahaha!

Aya: (whacks Saku with her paper fan) You're so insensitive, Sakuragi Hanamichi!

Miya: (red-faced, not sure if from embarrassment or pure bliss, probably both) Aya-chan! (eyes turned to hearts)

Aya: Eh?? (sweatdrops)

Happiest moment: Whenever Aya-chan cheers for me in games!

Aya: (sighs)

Miya: (plays with his forefingers) Anou, Aya-chan . . . I was just wondering if . . .

Aya: Ah! I forgot! I have something very important to do . . . (runs away frantically)

Miya: (cries) Aya-chan . . .

Saku: (snickers)

Miya: (glares at Saku) What's so funny?

cp: (sensing something bad) Oh-kay! On to the first years!

_____________________________________________

Saku: Yosh! Finally, it's my turn!

Mitsui: We might as well leave now, coolpriss . . . (starts to walk away)

Saku: Nani? And why's that, Micchy?!

cp: Iie, please stay for a while longer, Mitsui-kun . . . (cheeks turn pink as she says his name)

Name: Rukawa Kaede

Saku: Aahh! Why's Kitsune's entry first?! Where's mine? (snatches the slambook and flips it to other pages) The tensai's entry should always come first before kitsune! Where's my entry?!

cp: (sneering) You said you'd never sign my /stupid/ slambook . . .

Saku: (looks at cp dumbly) Did I say that?

cp: (nods derisively) 

Saku: (throws back the notebook to cp) Yeah, now I remember. Because tensais never go that low enough to sign stupid autograph books! Wahahaha!

cp: (an eyebrow raised dangerously) Low?

Haruko: (appears behind the still-laughing Saku) Is it true, coolpriss? Do you really have Rukawa-kun's data on your slambook?

Saku: (stops laughing the moment he hears Haru's voice) H-haruko-san!

cp: (great idea dawning) Hai, Haruko-san! I have it right here! (opening the slambook to Ruka's entry)

Haru: (eyes widening) Sugoi!! (hurries over to cp)

Saku: (a hand reaching out to Haru) Haruko-san!

cp: (smirks at Saku) He wrote it himself, y'know. . . 

Haru: (staring at Ruka's handwriting) Hontoni?

Nickname: Ace of Shohoku, super rookie

Saku: (reading over their heads) Ha! He's a Kitsune, not an ace! Tensai Sakuragi's the /real/ ace of Shohoku! Wahahaha!

cp: Urusai! (drags Haru to the other side, away from Saku)

Saku: (narrows his eyes at cp) Ku'sho . . . (shouts at cp) That's Micchy's line! You have no right to use it!

cp: (leers) You're just jealous 'cause I got to be close to my Mitsui-kun in this fic while you couldn't even get Haruko's attention! Bwahahaha!

Mit: (sweatdrops) What the heck's she talking about?

Haru: (looks up to cp with innocent eyes) Hn? Did you mention my name, coolpriss? Sumimasen, I was so busy reading Rukawa-kun's entry . . . (blushes deeply) How did you get him to sign this, by the way?

cp: (smiles mischievously) Se-cret! (winks)

Haru: (tugs on cp's arm) Come on, coolpriss! Tell me!

cp: (closes her eyes and shakes her head) Sorry, Haruko-san, but if I tell you then almost everyone'll do it and that would be the end of my little business . . . just be thankful I'm letting you read this for free . . . Mwahahaha!

Saku: (shaking with anger) JUST GET ON WITH IT!!

cp: (sneaks closer to Saku) Hm . . . you're awfully in a hurry to read Rukawa's entry aren't you, Sakuragi? (teasingly) I do wonder why . . . (elbows his ribs and giggles) 

Saku: What are you talking about?!! You . . . (stares angrily at cp but couldn't move because she was back beside Haru)

Birthday: January 1

School: Shohoku

Hobbies: um . . . sleeping, I guess . . .

Saku: Ahahahaha! What kind of hobby is that?! Wahahahaha! That's why he's always failing in class because he's always sleeping! Wahahaha!

Haru: (concerned) You shouldn't laugh at him, Sakuragi-kun. He must be practicing really hard even until late at night that's why he always lack sleep . . . poor Rukawa-kun . . . 

Saku: (downcast) Haruko-san . . . (mumbles) why are you always defending that Kitsune otoko . . . 

cp: (nodding knowingly) The power of unrequited love . . . 

Ruka: . . . 

Sports: Basketball

Friends: . . . 

Bestfriend: . . . 

Haru: (tears on the corners of her eyes) My poor Rukawa-kun! He doesn't have friends . . . (tears now rush to her face) He's so mis -- hic!-- understood . . . hic! . . . Just because he's -- hic!-- serious all the time --hic!-- doesn't mean he's --hic!-- bad . . . (hugs surprised cp and cries buckets)

cp: (extremely huge sweatdrop) Now, now, Haruko-san . . . get a hold of yourself! (pats Haru on her back)

Saku: (doesn't know what to do) Aahh! Haruko-san! (starts to cry too) Why are you hugging coolpriss when you could be holding me . . . (then eyes widened) Aahh! Coolpriss, you're . . . you're . . . 

cp: (extremely huge cross) BAKA! You dirty-thinker!! And you call yourself a genius when all you think about is nonsense! You should be shouting at Rukawa right now and not me if you had even a tiny bit of a brain!!

Saku: Nani . . . (starts to get what cp was saying) Ah! Rukawa! How dare you make sweet Haruko-san cry?!! (looks around for Ruka then finds him in a corner, sleeping) OY! (kicks Ruka) How can you still sleep when Haruko-san's crying for you?!!

Haru: (gasps) Sakuragi-kun!

Ruka: (wakes up angry when Saku kicked him) How dare you disturb my sleep? You'll pay for this . . . 

Saku: grr! *You're* the one who'll pay for making Haruko-san cry, you foxy-face! (charges at Ruka)

Haru: (hurries to restrain Saku) Sakuragi-kun! Stop! Don't fight with Rukawa-kun, onegai! Let's just continue reading coolpriss-chan's slambook, ne, Sakurgi-kun, Rukawa-kun?

Ruka: (glares at Saku then turns around) . . . 

Saku: (frowning) That Rukawa should be taught a lesson if you ask me! But for you, Haruko-san, I'll do anything . . . 

Haru: (nodding, relieved) Arigatou, Sakuragi-kun, Rukawa-kun . . . 

cp: (watches amusedly, with a grin on her face) So on we go!

Motto: Zzzz . . .zzz . . .

minna: (sweatdrops)

cp: What kind of motto's that?

Saku: I keep on telling you, he's weird!

Haru: (blank look on her face)

Ruka: . . . 

Describe yourself: The next Kareem Abdul Jabar

Saku: Huh? Cream Apple Jam?

Aya: (hits Saku with her paperfan) Can't you remember anything? I told you this before didn't I? It's Kareem Abdul Jabar! (pronounces the name slowly and carefully) The American super-rookie who entered NBA when he was just a freshman!

Saku: (still confused) BNA? ABN?

minna: (sweatdrops)

Haru: The National Basketball Association in America, Sakuragi-kun. I hear it's very hard to enter it.

Aya: (exasperated) I told him that too.

Saku: Ah! That one. (nods) Now I remember. (then remembers Ruka's entry) Nani?! The next NBA super-rookie?! You're putting yourself too high, Rukawa! You can't even beat tensai Sakuragi! Wahahaha!

Ruka: (sweatdropping) What are you talking about? I've beaten you lots of times. You're not my level.

cp: (her amused grin getting bigger by the second) Oooh . . . Rukawa, you're not very humble, are you?

Saku: (bursting with rage) NOT YOUR LEVEL?!! TEMERO!!!!

*Ruka and Saku is enveloped in a thick cloud with fists, legs and heads popping up every now and then.

Haru: (stares at them pale-faced then faints)

Matsui, Fujii: Haruko! Wake up! Haruko!

Yohei: (watches amusedly with cp and the rest of the guntai) Should we stop him? I'm getting tired of holding him back for you, coolpriss. Besides, watching him like this is fun.

Hakami, Omachu, Ookuzu: (nods) Fight, Hanamichi!

Kogu: (trying desperately to control the situation) Please! You're the only ones who can stop them! 

Haka: coolpriss can stop them too, if she wants to.

Kogu: (turns to cp) Onegai, coolpriss-chan! 

cp: (looks at poor Kogu then to the cloud of fists) Yameta!

*Saku and Ruka breaks up, panting.

Yohei: (confused look at cp) She actually did it?

Kogu: (relieved) Arigatou, coolpriss-chan!

cp: (scratching her head) Eh . . . he . . . he . . .

*Saku and Ruka starts fighting again

minna: (sweatdrops)

Yohei: Yappari . . . 

Kogu: (cries) coolpriss-chan . . . 

cp: (sighs) Oh, alright. Just three more seconds, okay?

Saku guntai: Three . . . Two . . .

cp: (sweatdrops)

Kogu: One . . .

*Two giant fists slam down on both Saku and Ruka's heads.

Gori: YAMETA!!

Kogu: Akagi! (sighs with relief) Arigatou gozaimasu, coolpriss-chan!

Yohei: Wait . . . something might still happen . . .

cp: (sighs) Iie . . . sometimes, too much fun could be dangerous to your health . . .

Define love: I don't know.

Crush: . . . 

Most embarrassing moment: I don't get embarrassed.

Saku: (whole face filled with band-aids) He doesn't have feelings so let me have him since he couldn't feel any pain!

Gori: (gorilla glare) Stay where you are!

Haru: (starts to wake up) Onii-chan! Thank goodness you stopped them!

Saku: (realizes Haru fainted) Haruko-san! Daijobou? It's all Kitsune's fault! He'll pay for this! 

Gori: (gori glare with fire behind him)

Saku: (sweatdrops)

Haru: Daijobou, Sakuragi-kun. I'm fine now so please don't fight with Rukawa-kun anymore.

Saku: Haruko-san . . . (eyes sparkling) Hai, Haruko-san, for you, I'll do anything . . .

cp: Yare, yare . . . 

Greatest dream: To be the No. 1 player in Japan then go to Amerika

Saku: (in a soft voice) Dream on, Rukawa! I'll beat you soon!

cp: (also in a soft voice) Dream on, Sakuragi! 

Saku: (looks at cp) Nani?!

cp: (now in a loud voice) And now, Rukawa Kaede's dedication!

Dedication:

. . . 

cp: (huge sweatdrop) I should've known . . . 

Ru: Ha! You don't have Rukawa's signature!

Ka: Yeah! And with out Rukawa's signature, we don't believe that he was really the one who wrote that!

Wa: You could have written that yourself for all we know! We don't buy fake Rukawa stuff!

cp: (another sweatdrop) What are you doing here?!

Ru: Hmp! Wherever Rukawa is, there we are too!

Ka: Yeah! And since your slambook is obviously fake stuff, we're not gonna buy it!

Wa: It's the end of you're business, coolpriss!

cp: No! It's real! It was Rukawa who really wrote this! Believe me!!! Rukawa, you tell them! You were the one who wrote this! Rukawa! (looks around for Rukawa and finds him sleeping) Rukawa . . . (sweatdrops)

Ru, Ka, Wa: We won't buy it. So don't even try! Sayonara! (walks away)

cp: (crying) No . . . jouto mate kudesai! I'm really telling the truth!

Saku: (pokes at cp) Oi, coolpriss. Kitsune's entry is finished. Let me write now.

cp: (throws the slambook to Saku crying) There! You could have that! I lost my business! All those hardwork, bullying and deceiving . . . all for nothing . . . not even a single penny! (falls to her knees and wails like a child)

Saku: (catches the slambook and starts scribbling frantically)

minna: (walks away each occupied with their own business, ignoring the afflicted coolpriss)

cp: (muttering) After all my hard work . . . maybe I should change teams . . . I'll ditch Shohoku and go to Ryonan instead . . . my Sendoh-kun wouldn't allow this to happen . . . (eyes widened as the idea started to sink) Ryonan . . . (stands up brightly) Yes! Sendoh-kun's got lots of fans aside from me . . . I can still make loads of money! I'm not yet bankrupt! There's hope!! Plus, I get to talk to Sendoh-kun . . . (hurries away to Ryonan)

Saku: (beams) Finished! Wahahaha! There, you can finally see the real tensai through this slambook! Come on, don't be shy, I know you want to get to know me better since I'm the /real/ ace of Shohoku! Wahaha! (finally notices that nobody was there) Eh? Nani? Where'd everyone go? (gets really mad) coolpriss! You'll pay for this!!!!

________________________________________________

cp: No, I haven't ditched Shohoku . . . I couldn't do that to my Mitsui-kun . . . I'll forever be cheering for that great and strong team! But please don't let my arduous efforts go down the drain . . . you could click on the link below and leave a heart-warming review to relieve my suffering . . . okay, it doesn't have to be heart-warming . . . just a simple review will do . . . I mean, this *is* my first sd fic, not to mention my first humor fic . . . please tell me what you think . . . please!!! ^^ BTW, Sakuragi *did* sign on my slambook . . . do you want to read it? I'm also gonna need a little advice on that Ryonan thing. Do you think I should try my luck with Ryonan or do you think I'd end up bankrupt with a broken heart like I did today? Whatever you want to say, write it down on that review form please! Domo arigatou, minna-san!!!! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Ja! (winks and waves goodbye)


	3. Tensai Sakuragi?!

Shohoku's Slambook . . .

By: coolpriss

Chapter 3: Tensai Sakuragi?!

cp: . . . 

Mitsui: (grumbles) What are we doing here anyway?

Miyagi: Yeah. I don't wanna look at that baka's entry!

Sakuragi: (crossed) Nani?!

Kogure: (smiles nervously) Hey, c'mon you guys . . . 

Haruko: It's okay, Sakuragi-kun . . . I'll read your entry too. (smiles sweetly)

Saku: (blushes) Haruko-san! (cries) You're so kind . . .

Mit: So, I suppose that means we're off the hook . . . (starts to walk away)

Miya: (follows Mit) Who does he think he is anyway, having this special meeting just to read his nonsense crap . . . 

Saku: (filled with crosses) Na . . . ni . . . 

Akagi: (loudly) Stay where you are!

Saku: (cries) Gori . . . I knew you wanted to read tensai Sakuragi's entry . . . 

Gori: (sweatdrops) We are a team and we need to stick together in times of crisis such as this . . . 

Saku: (sweatdrops) What do you mean by that, Gori?!

Rukawa: (sighs) Just get on with it, do'aho.

Saku: (turns angrily to Ruka) Rukawa! I didn't invite you here anyway! (signals with his hands) Shoo, shoo!

Ruka: (starts to leave)

Miya: (pouts) How come Rukawa gets to leave?

Gori: (stands like a giant gorilla in Ruka's path) No. We'll all endure this like a team!

cp: (slowly creeps away, muttering) I'm not part of the team . . . 

Saku: (standing behind cp, glaring at her) Where do you think you're going?!

cp: (disappointed) Eh . . . nowhere . . . he . . . he . . . 

Saku: (hands folded on his chest) Well, what are you waiting for? Open it now! Everybody's waiting for my entry! Nyahahaha!

cp: (sighs) Oh, alright. 

Name: Sakuragi Hanamichi

Nickname: Tensai Sakuragi! Rebound King! Shohoku's *REAL* Ace! TENSAI SAKURAGI!!!

Saku: Nyahahaha!!!!

minna: (hlaf-lidded and sweatdropping)

Miya: (slapping his fist on his palm) Aha! (looks at cp)

cp: (gets what Miya was thinking and hands him the slambook)

Miya: (scribbles) R E D - H A I R E D M O N K E Y , B A ---

Saku: (finally notices that everyone else was giggling and grabbed the notebook from Miya) Ryochin! What are you doing to my masterpiece?! (erases Miya's additions angrily) 

Miya: (defensively) Well, you did the same thing to me, remember?!

Saku: But coolpriss snatched it from me anyway! (thought registering) Oi! Coolpriss! Why didn't you stop Ryochin?!

cp: (ignores Saku and looks around, digging her toes on the ground)

Saku: (grips the notebook so hard) You . . . 

Haru: (takes the slambook from Saku) It's okay, Sakuragi-kun. Let's just continue reading, ne? (smiles)

Saku: (blusing furiously as her hand brushes lightly over his) Haruko-san . . . (looks at his hand and rubs it to his cheeks) Haruko-san . . . 

cp: (sighs)

Birthday: April 1

cp: (grins mischievously) Ne, ne, isn't April 1 also called April *Fool's* Day?

Mit: (smirks) You're right, coolpriss-chan! 

Miya: (simpering) The perfect day for Sakuragi Hanamichi, don't you think?

Ruka: (nods)

Saku: (three crosses forming and was about to blow up)

Haru: (nodding) Um! One is a good number for a tensai, ne, Sakuragi-kun?

Saku: (tears flowing on his cheeks) Haruko-san! You're perfectly right! Wahahaha! (points at Mit, Miya, Ruka and cp) You're just jealous of this tensai! 

Mit, Miya, Ruka, cp: (looks at one another)

*Mit, Miya and cp erupt in wild laughter.

Ruka: (shakes his head) Do'aho . . . 

Saku: (one eye narrowing at them) grr . . . 

Kogu: (stands between Saku and the four of them) Please, let's not fight . . . 

Gori: Let's just get this done and over with!

Zodiac: Aries

School: Shohoku

Hobbies: early morning exercises, jogging, Pachinko, shopping for Basketball shoes with Haruko-san . . . 

Mit: Early morning exercises? Jogging?

Miya: Who are you kidding? All you ever do is eat and sleep, not to mention make a complete fool of yourself!

Kogu: (sweatdrops at them) You shouldn't have said that . . . 

Saku: (glaring) You . . . you . . . 

Gori: (exasperated) Just get on with it!

Sports: Basketball! I am a Basket Man after all!

Saku: Wahahaha!

Miya: More like Basket Clown . . . 

Mit: (grins) Aa!

Ruka: (nods in his sleep)

cp: (laughs so hard)

Saku: Ku'sho . . . 

Kogu: Relax, Sakuragi . . . 

Friends: Omachu Sauichiro, Hakami Anozumi, Ookuzu Yujii, Ryochin, Micchy, Megane-kun, even Gori . . .

Bestfriend: Mito Yohei

Sakuragi guntai: (crying and hugging each other) Hanamichi! You haven't forgotten us!

Saku: (sweatdrops) What are you talking about? 

Haru: (sniffing) Sakuragi-kun, don't you consider me as one of your friends? (sniff, sniff, with tears on the corners of her eyes)

Saku: Aahh! Haruko-san! Of course you're one of my closest friends!

Haru: (pouting) Then why is my name not on your list?

Saku: (blushes and plays with his forefingers) Anou . . . because I kinda . . . wanted us to be . . . anou . . . more than friends . . . 

Haru: (brightens) Ah! Because I'm one of your closest friends and there's no 'closest friends' in there, right? Only 'Friends' and 'Bestfriend', right?

minna: (falls and sweatdrops)

Saku: (scratching the back of his head) Right, Haruko-san!

Ayako: (shaking her head) She's so slow . . . 

Motto: Tensai Sakuragi!!!

Saku: Nyahahahaha!!!

minna: . . . 

Saku: (surprised since there was no reaction) Ah. Finally, everyone recognizes and accepts my genius!!! Nyahahaha!!!

minna: (remains silent for a second then erupts in riotous laughter)

Saku: WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!

Describe yourself: TENSAI!!!!

Saku: Nyahahaha!

cp: (sweatdropping) Someone say something, before he goes through that 'recognizes and accepts' crap again . . .

Saku: (crossed)

Kogu: (sweatdrops) You shouldn't have said that aloud, coolpriss-chan . . . 

Gori: (loudly) Can't we just continue reading? I have more important things to do!

Define love: Love is whenever I see Haruko-san!

Saku: (blushes deeply, stealing glances at Haru)

Haru: (surprised) Eh? What do you mean, Sakuragi-kun?

minna: (falls down)

Ayako: (shaking her head) She's so thick . . . 

Haru: ??

Crush: Ha . . . Ha . . . Haru . . . 

Saku: (his whole face bright red) This is so embarrassing . . . (burries himself in what he thought was Haru)

Gori: (slams his fist on Saku's head) Baka! What do you think you're doing?! 

Haru: Onii-chan!

Saku: (rubs the huge bump on his head) Gori . . . 

Gori: Don't go anywhere near my sister!

Haru: Onii-chan!

Saku: (grumbling) Gori . . . 

cp: (whispering) Poor Sakuragi has a boo-boo . . . 

Mit and Miya: (snickers)

Saku: (glares at the three but couldn't move because they were behind Gori) Ku'sho . . . 

Greatest dream: To beat Rukawa!!! And Sendoh! 

Ruka: Dream on . . . 

Saku: I'm gonna beat you, Rukawa!

Ruka: (ignores Saku and gets back to sleep)

Saku: Why you . . . 

Kogu: (patting Saku at the back) Calm down, Hanamichi!

Happiest moment: Whenever I'm with Haruko-san!

Haru: That's so sweet, Sakuragi-kun!

Saku: (blushing and scratching his head) It's true, Haruko-san!

Haru: (smiles) I'm happy when I'm with you too, Sakuragi-kun!

Saku: (eyes almost popped out of their sockets and turned into a tomato again) Haruko-san!

cp: And the last part of this rubbish . . . 

Saku: (still dreamy) You can't ruin my good mood, coolpriss . . . you're just jealous of our closeness . . . 

cp: (crossed) And why should I be jealous? I had been laughing with my Mitsui-kun for minutes plus . . . (eyes turned to hearts) I'm meeting up with my Sendoh-kun later . . . 

Dedication:

Dear coopriss,

You saved the best for the last! Since I, tensai Sakuragi has written here, therefore this is gonna be worth millions! I don't need your thanks, though. Helping people in need is a tensai's duty. 

Authentically Signed Unlike Kitsune's,

Tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi

The Next Team Captain 

Gori: What do you mean you're 'meeting up' with Sendoh? Are you going to Ryonan?

Miya: Yeah. Are you gonna sell us to Ryonan?

Mit: Are you ditching me for that weird-headed Sendoh?

cp: (three huge sweatdrops as the three towered around her) Iie, Mitsui-kun . . . It's just . . . anou . . . 

Kogu: (appearing all over the three) C'mon, you guys, we've defeated Ryonan already. It doesn't matter if coolpriss-chan wanna be friends with them, right?

cp: (crying) Kogure-san!!! Arigatou!!!

Mit: Ah. You're right. 

Miya: Sure. At last, baka Sakuragi's entry is finally finished! We could finally go home!

Gori: Not yet! There's still practice! Warm up!

minna: Hai!

cp: (still crying) Mitsui-kun got jealous of Sendoh-kun . . . (face turns beet red and cries into her hands) Life is beautiful! There's hope for my business! There's hope for my love life! Life is so good!!!!

Gori: (clapping his hands as he ran) Dash!

minna: (running around behind Gori) Hai!

__________________________________________

cp: (wipes a few tears from her eyes) Yeah, life is good . . . but it could be a ton times better if you'd click on that link below and leave a few reviews . . . please! ^_^ Arigatou gozaimazu to those who reviewed!! (bows) Oh, OrOoo, about your question on their birthdates, um, you're right. It wasn't shown in the anime, I'm pretty sure it's not in the manga either. But it's on the internet. I found several SD sites that has their birthdates listed along with their zodiac signs. So there. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and did I mention, please review!!! (smiles while sweatdropping and waves goodbye) Ja, ne!!


End file.
